Ennemis, amispuis amants
by Kowai
Summary: [OS] Elle courait, le souffle court, voulant lui échapper et ne plus jamais le revoir… seulement cela ne servirait à rien, elle ne pourrait pas rester cacher longtemps, IL finirait par la retrouver et là, tous les deux devront s'expliquer.


**Ennemis, amis puis amants.**

Elle courait, le souffle court, voulant lui échapper et ne plus jamais le revoir… seulement cela ne servirait à rien, elle ne pourrait pas rester cacher longtemps, **il** finirait par la retrouver et là, tous les deux devront s'expliquer. Les larmes coulaient toujours le long de ses joues et la douleur présente dans son cœur ne faisait qu'augmenter au point qu'elle en devienne insupportable. Ses jambes la lâchaient souvent, mais elle se relevait à chaque fois, plus ou moins difficilement, pour continuer sa route, voulant partir et ne plus jamais **le** revoir…

Soudain, elle s'arrêta. La forêt interdite se trouvait devant elle, un doute l'assaillit, devait-elle revenir en arrière ou alors avancer et combattre tout ce qui serait sur son chemin ? En entendant des pas derrière elle, la jeune fille ne réfléchit pas plus et se mit à courir en direction de la forêt, peu importait les dangers auxquels elle serait confrontée du moment qu'elle allait loin de **lui**...

Elle se souvenait encore de la scène sur laquelle elle était tombée en entrant dans la salle commune des Griffondor… **Il **était là, allongé sur un canapé entrain d'embrasser une fille langoureusement… Elle ne put reconnaître la fille en question car ses yeux s'étaient embués de larmes et elle s'était mise à courir le plus loin de **lui**… Ce salopard l'avait trompé et cela durait depuis très longtemps étant donné les mots qu'**il** disait à **la** fille…

**« Je t'aime depuis des années… Je la quitterais sans problème pour toi… Cette nuit sera inoubliable, comme toutes les autres, je te le promets… » **

En se remémorant les dernières paroles du Griffondor, un sanglot vint dans sa gorge… **Il** venait d'avouer que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'**il** couchait avec Cette Fille…

La première créature qu'elle rencontra dans la forêt fut un centaure du nom de Firenz, qu'elle connaissait depuis un ou deux ans à présent. L'homme cheval ne l'arrêta point et la laissa courir sans prononcer un seul mot, voyant que la jeune fille n'allait pas bien, mieux valait ne pas se mêler des affaires d'autrui songea-t-il.

La jeune Griffondor s'arrêta une nouvelle fois pour reprendre son souffle et s'aperçu que finalement, **il** ne l'avait pas suivit jusque là, étant sans aucun doute trop lâche…

S'apercevant qu'elle se trouvait non loin du lac, la jeune fille décida finalement d'y passer la nuit… Elle marcha tranquillement le long de la rive, essayant de reprendre son souffle malgré les cris qu'elle avait envie de pousser tant la douleur qu'elle ressentait au fond d'elle se faisait importante. Il lui fallu une bonne heure et demi mais elle finit par se calmer progressivement. Doucement, elle alla s'asseoir sur une pierre au bord de l'eau, enleva ses chaussures et mit ses pieds dans l'eau. Elle aurait voulu ne jamais assister à cette scène et **le** voir en train de…de… **Il **la trompait… Tous ses mots qu'**il** lui avait dit étaient faux depuis le début… Elle se sentait souillé… Toutes ses nuits passées à ses côtés à obéir aux moindre de ses caprices n'étaient qu'en fait un amusement pour **lui**…

- JE TE HAIS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Elle avait essayé de le retenir mais ce crie avait besoin de sortir… Il fallait qu'elle montre sa haine, même si personne n'était là pour l'entendre. La jeune fille se leva et se dirigea d'un pas traînant vers un des arbres immenses dont les racines pouvaient parfaitement servir d'appuis pour dormir. Elle ne voulait pas rentrer ce soir, ni jamais… Demain, elle devrait affronter les moqueries de tous ses camarades et sûrement son ex petit ami raconter leurs « folles nuits » à tous ceux qu'ils croiseraient dans les couloirs. De nouvelles larmes de haine lui montèrent aux yeux… Elle devait se calmer et ne plus penser à tout cela.

Soudain, le craquement d'une branche se fit entendre… elle n'était pas seule… L'étudiante sortit sa baguette, prête à se défendre contre l'intrus qui se trouvait prêt du lac. Une silhouette humaine s'approcha dans l'obscurité. Elle se prépara à partir croyant que c'était **lui**, mais la silhouette l'appela :

- Granger… Qu'est-ce que tu fais l ?

Malfoy… C'était Drago Malfoy, vêtu d'une cape de velours verte qui s'avança vers elle. Hermione baissa la tête pour ne pas que l'ont voit les sillions causés par ses larmes.

- Je… Je me promenais Malfoy ! Cela te dérangerait-il par hasard !

Même en essayant de tout son cœur, sa voix était loin d'être sèche, on sentait la douleur qui la brûlait. Le jeune homme s'approcha d'elle, dans ses yeux une lueur d'inquiétude. La jeune Griffondor fut surprise devant cette mine qu'arborait ce qui était normalement son ennemi. Il n'y avait plus ce mépris mais belle et bien de l'inquiétude sincère dans ce regard qu'elle savait si froid d'habitude… Sans réfléchir, elle se jeta à son coup et se mit à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle se fichait qu'il s'agisse de Malfoy, elle avait fini par craquer et tout ce qui l'importait à présent était de pleurer, rien de plus, rien de moins… ****

Le jeune homme, une fois remis de sa surprise, entoura de ses bras la taille fine de la jeune fille avant d'approcher de lui murmurer à l'oreille :

- Que s'est-il passé, dis-moi…

Sa voix était douce et rassurante, il voulait qu'elle lui dise pourquoi elle pleurait, pourquoi tant de douleur semblait émaner de ses yeux. Drago la prit part la main et l'emmena prêt de l'arbre où, quelque minutes auparavant, elle pleurait. Là, il s'y assit et Hermione, par instinct, vint se mettre contre lui, cherchant de la chaleur dans ce froid immense qui lui glaçait le sang.

- Il… Il était avec une autre fille…

- Qui, Harry ?

- Il me trompe… Depuis longtemps. Sanglota-t-elle dans le coup de son vis-à-vis.

Le T-shirt du Serpentard était trempé mais il s'en fichait, il voulait savoir pourquoi elle pleurait, il voulait la protéger de cette tristesse, mais il devait d'abord savoir.

- Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal, pour qu'il me laisse comme cela…

- Non, c'est lui qui est un pauvre idiot, il ne voit pas la chance qu'il a. Tu es quelqu'un de formidable Hermione, seulement, Potter ne semble pas le remarquer. Le succès a dû lui monter à la tête depuis qu'il a vaincu Voldemort. Lui murmura-t-il, tout en lui caressant les cheveux avec douceur, lui montrant par la même occasion qu'il était là pour elle.

Hermione leva la tête en entendant les mots que le jeune homme avait prononcés. Il lui avait bien dit qu'elle était, formidable…

- Pourquoi es-tu si gentil avec moi ce soir, Drago…

- Pour la simple et bonne raison que je veux t'aider à l'oublier cet idiot de Potter qui te fait pleurer, et surtout parce que je n'aime pas te voir dans cet état de tristesse. Répondit-il simplement, comme si cela coulait de roche.

- Merci Drago, tu es quelqu'un de formidable toi aussi… Le remercia-t-elle avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

Ce simple effleurement donna au jeune homme l'impression de voler. Il avait peut-être une chance que Granger l'aime après tout. Lui qui l'aimait depuis tant de temps sans jamais avoir osé lui dire ce qu'il ressentait par peur d'être rejeté. Ce soir, la tristesse de sa camarade les avait rapproché. Il aurait tant aimé que ce ne soit pas qu'une amitié mais belle et bien de l'amour qui naisse entre eux… Mais il pouvait comprendre que le souvenir de Harry restait frais dans l'esprit de son amie. Amie, que ce mot sonnait étrangement à ses oreilles, c'est comme cela qu'il allait enfin pouvoir l'appeler. Hermione Granger était devenue son amie.

_Après cette soirée passée ensemble, Hermione réussit à remonter la pente malgré les hauts et les bas. Drago la soutint et tous deux devinrent amie puis de file en aiguille, amants._

_Au fil du temps, Harry Potter ne devint qu'un mauvais souvenirs dans l'esprit de la jeune fille. Bien sûr quelques moqueries persistaient, mais à présent elle passait outre. ___

**

* * *

**

**Fin**

**Cette fik vous a plu ? Oui, je sais, Harry est un vrai salopard, mais bon, parfois ça ne fait pas de mal d'échanger les rôles ! Vous ne croyez pas ? **


End file.
